United States v. Scaletta
Empire Bay County v. Scaletta was a court case that took place in springtime 1945 in the Empire Bay Courthouse. Following the arrest of Vittorio Antonio Scaletta on February 21st 1945, he was charged for the Theft and Illegal Distribution of National Resources, a crime he had committed on February 10th 1945, by the District Attorney of Empire Bay. Attention had been drawn to Mr. Scaletta as one of the gas station attendants he had illegally sold Gasoline Rations to had informed the Empire Bay Police Department. The Crime On February 10th 1945 Vittorio Antonio Scaletta broke into the Office of Price Administration in Uptown, Empire Bay. Vittorio Antonio Scaletta managed to stay hidden from the three (3) security guard who were present on the night of the crime. Mr. Scaletta proceeded to the office of the director of the Office of Price Administration where he stole the keys to the safe holding Gasoline Rations. Then, he opened the safe and stole 4.000 gallons worth of Gasoline Rations. He then left the building and drove around the city of Empire Bay and sold the illegally obtained rations to attendants of Trago Oil Company Gasoline Stations. The Arrest On the morning of February 21st 1945, Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was arrested by detectives and officers of the Empire Bay Police Department, as he was leaving the apartment of his close associate Joe Barbaro in Little Italy. Mr. Scaletta was brought to the Empire Bay Police Station in Uptown by automobile where he was interrogated. It was a peaceful arrest and according to reports of Detective Tony Rossi; the suspect did not restrain. Witnesses Originally, it was an attendant of one of the many Trago Oil Company Gasoline Stations who draw attention to the crime. But there was yet another witness; the Chief Witness and ex-associate of Alberto Clemente Richie Mazzeo. The attendant was threatened into leaving the city of Empire Bay and Richie Mazzeo was murdered on February 21st, 1945 by Joe Barbaro. Even though the witnesses were either dead or out of town, the City of Empire Bay still decided to press charges on Vittorio Antonio Scaletta as they decided they had enough on him to press charges and bring it to Court. Charges Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was charged for the following crimes: *Breaking into a Federal Building *Stealing National Resources (Gasoline Rations) *Illegal Distribution of National Resources (Gasoline Rations) Trial Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was charged for three crimes and provided himself with a private lawyer to represent him in the case. On the opposite side was the District Attorney of Empire Bay. Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was found guilty on all charges by a Court of Law and was sentenced to ten (10) years in a Federal Penitentiary (Hartmann Federal Penitentiary) by the Judge. Verdict Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was convicted for breaking into a federal building, stealing national resources and the illegal distribution of national resources and sentenced to a total of ten (10) years in the Federal Pentitentiary of Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. "... Vittorio Antonio Scaletta, for your crimes against the people of this city and this great country, this court hereby sentences you to ten (10) years in a Federal Penitentiary." Trivia *Vito states in the opening cutscene of Time Well Spent that the sentence was passed down a "few months later", meaning in about May. Also, Vito arrives at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary in what seems to be late spring/summer time. Yet, in the cutscene from Joe's point of view featured in Witness - Frozen Memories in Joe's Adventures, it's snowing the same day that Vito receives his sentence. *After the death of Richie Mazzeo and threatening of Stan there were no witnesses, yet, the court manages to convict Vito. Category:Mafia II Category:Empire Bay Category:Events